


precious moments

by kissbaeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Byun Baekhyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Babies, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Kim Jongdae | Chen, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissbaeks/pseuds/kissbaeks
Summary: baekhyun and jongdae prepare to have their first baby
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 15
Kudos: 99





	precious moments

**Author's Note:**

> please don't send hate because i'm still writing fics abt jongdae even though he's married + has a kiddo  
> this is FICTION and in no way reflects jongdae or baekhyun. thank you.  
> also, congratulations to jongdae and his wife!! baby girl!!!

when baekhyun gets home from work, all he wants to do is sit down and relax. it’s been a long, hard day and none of his coworkers made things any easier. his assistant, jinah, had a nervous breakdown during their first meeting of the day and things didn’t stop there. all the alpha wants to do is sit down and maybe have a beer, but he’s forgotten something. the day’s been too hectic and he’s almost forgotten that his pregnant omega will be demanding his attention the moment he enters the house. he’s still surprised that jongdae hasn’t taken maternity leave yet, despite being so far along already. he complains about going to work because his ankles hurt, but he refuses to take maternity leave, which baekhyun doesn’t understand at all. he braces himself for the whining. 

“my stupid boss said i have to take maternity leave. like, starting  _ tomorrow _ .” jongdae whines, pouting up at baekhyun from where he’s sitting on the couch, little hands resting over his belly. “but i don’t wanna quit working!”

“but you’ve been complaining every morning, jongdae.” he sighs, running a hand through his hair. “your boss isn’t stupid, she’s smart as fuck.”

“but i don’t wanna quit yet,” jongdae whines loudly. “i don’t have anything to do besides lay around and eat. i don’t wanna be a fatass, baekhyun.”

“you’re being dramatic,” baekhyun mumbles. “you’ve got three weeks left, dae. deal with three weeks of laying around and eating because i can guarantee you’ll miss it once you’re taking care of a baby.”

“aw… just three weeks?” jongdae pouts, his lower lip sticking out. he’s exaggerating so much. “so little time… wae, i can’t do it, tell the baby to wait another month.”

“it doesn’t work like that!” baekhyun whines back, settling down beside jongdae. he sighs loudly, letting his head drop onto his partner’s shoulder. “god, i’m so tired. fuck!”

“don’t curse,” jongdae says in a snippy tone, patting his belly. “the baby can  _ hear  _ you.”

“it’s not like the baby will come out and immediately say fuck.”

“but if you keep saying it when they finally come, it might be baby’s first word! be a good dad, baekkie!”

“the baby can’t understand what i’m saying, dae. calm down.” 

“stop being so cranky. it’s not my fault you had a shitty day.” jongdae huffs, frowning. “don’t be so grumpy with me.”

“then tell my coworkers to stop being idiots.” baekhyun sighs, dropping his briefcase. he slumps over, resting his head in what’s left of jongdae’s lap. “i’m  _ tired _ …”

“why?” jongdae asks, running his fingers through baekhyun’s hair. “all you do is attend meetings and have your assistant do everything for you.”

“because jinah was all freaked out today because something’s up with chanyeol,” he sighs again. “i dunno, dae, he’s acting weird.”

“well, didn’t he just get bonded?”

“well… yeah. he was out for two weeks to spend time with his mate.” baekhyun sits up, tugging his mate close to him. “but why would he be acting weird?”

“separation anxiety?” jongdae mushes his cheek against baekhyun’s shoulder. “he’s probably not used to being away from him, baekkie. omegas are like that. i couldn’t stop  _ crying  _ when you went back to work after we bonded. cut him some slack, alright?”

“fine, but only because you said so.” he mutters, patting his mate’s head. “so, anyways, how was your day?”

“it was fine… wae, i feel so  _ useless _ , baekhyun!” he whines, curling up as best as he can. “i can’t do anything!”

“but you are doing something,” baekhyun says. “you’re carrying a baby. that’s hard. it takes lots of patience and shit.”

“but it’s boring and i’m in pain.”

“you’re in pain right now? where does it hurt?”

“i’m always uncomfortable, stop  _ worrying _ so much…” jongdae rolls his eyes. “i’m fine.”

“it’s my job to worry about you,” baekhyun pouts, kissing his mate’s forehead. “ugh, you’re so sweaty.”

“carrying a baby makes you run a little warm,” the omega shrugs. “it’s not my fault, baekkie. my hormones are running wild.”

“maybe you should wear less clothing. you don’t  _ need  _ to wear a long sleeved shirt with a t-shirt over it  _ and  _ a hoodie.”

“but i’m comfy… you’re so mean!” jongdae pouts, crossing his arms over his chest. “i wanna go to bed.”

“but you didn’t tell me how the little bean is doing,” baekhyun matches the omega’s pout. 

“bean is  _ fine _ ,” he says. “now please take me to bed.”

“you don’t want any dinner?”

“no,  _ alpha _ . i want to sleep.”

baekhyun knows jongdae will be waking him up late begging him to get some weird combination of food, but he’ll deal with it when the time comes. instead of trying to argue, he takes jongdae to bed, going as far as helping his omega pick something comfortable to sleep in and helping him brush his teeth. he tries talking some more, but jongdae falls asleep as soon as his cute head touches his pillow. even though it’s not late, baekhyun decides to sleep as well. he’d been up early anyways, so it’ll be nice to make up for lost sleep. he falls asleep with a sigh, trying not to get too close to jongdae.

“baekkie…” his omega’s tiny voice wakes him suddenly. he opens his eyes to find jongdae sitting up, his eyes wide. 

“what?” baekhyun groans, rolling onto his side. 

“my belly hurts…” jongdae whimpers, holding his tummy carefully. 

“are you hungry or…?” baekhyun sits up, rubbing his eyes. “or is it time?”

“it’s not time yet, it just hurts…” he whines. “maybe it’s just false contractions!”

“okay… well, let me know if anything changes.” baekhyun begs, whining. “i don’t know how to deliver a baby! what if you die?”

“shut up!” jongdae cries, his lower lip trembling. “now you’re scaring me…”

“wah, sorry, i’m just  _ worried _ , dae.” baekhyun sighs a little. “god, i’m tired…”

“can we go eat? little bean is hungry…” he pouts a little, blinking all innocently.

“sure, yeah, let’s go.” baekhyun sighs again, getting up and holding his hands out for jongdae so he can help his mate to the kitchen. “what does little bean wanna eat?”

“hm… i think bean wants a whole meal… maybe something meaty.” jongdae says, leaning against baekhyun’s shoulder. “i think our bean might be a carnivore.”

“but we both like vegetables, bean can’t be a carnivore.”

“bean can be anything, baekkie.” jongdae replies, nuzzling his cheek against baekhyun’s arm. “as long as they’re healthy.”

“well, okay. hey, maybe bean wants soup? i think there’s leftovers…”

baekhyun gets jongdae settled at the table before wandering to the kitchen, opening the fridge and rooting through it until he finds a container of leftover soup.

“soup? yes or no?” he calls out to jongdae, waiting for the affirmative grunt from his mate. he heats it up anyways, presenting the warm bowl of soup to jongdae when he’s done. his omega looks a little out of it. his face is a bit pale and the dark circles under his eyes seem bigger every time baekhyun comes home. he sits down with a sigh, cupping his omega’s cheeks. 

“what’s wrong, dae?” he asks gently, frowning.

“i dunno,” jongdae squeaks, pressing his cheek against his mate’s palm. “i just feel weird.”

“god, you’re really worrying me.” baekhyun moves one of his hands to the top of jongdae’s head, brushing his hair back. “sweetheart…”

“no, don’t worry, i’m f-” jongdae pauses, paling even more. “i’m fine.”

“jongdae…” the alpha murmurs softly, cupping jongdae’s cheek. jongdae groans, closing his eyes. “jongdae, what’s happening?”

“ah… i think-” jongdae whimpered, taking a deep breath. “that was a contraction…”

“fuck, jongdae… how long have you been having them?” he asks, trying to stay gentle with his mate. jongdae’s answer is a pained whimper as he drops his head into baekhyun’s palm. baekhyun growls quietly. “ _ jongdae _ . how long?”

“since you got home,” jongdae mumbles, resting his hands over his swollen belly. “oh, shit…  _ shit _ , baek.”

“we should get you to the hospital,” baekhyun says, after a long pause. 

“not yet… it’s still too early,” jongdae moans, squeezing his eyes shut.

“but you’re in pain… you know i hate seeing you in pain.” he winces when his omega whines again.

“on second thought…” jongdae pants, opening his eyes and glancing up at his alpha. “maybe we should go to the hospital…”

baekhyun nods, biting his lip as he helps his omega up. the soup is cold now, long forgotten on the table. he wraps an arm around his mate’s waist, his inner wolf whimpering when jongdae lets out a soft, pained whine and rests his cheek against his alpha’s shoulder. baekhyun’s a smart alpha, he figured the baby would come early or while he was at work, so he’d already stashed jongdae’s bag in his car. all he has to do now is help his omega to the car.

“jongdae?” he asks softly once he’s got his mate settled. “how do you feel?”

“my water just broke!” jongdae wails, holding onto baekhyun’s hand tightly. “and everything hurts!”

“calm down, okay? we’re going… it’s okay.”

he can’t deny the fact that he drives terribly in his panicked rush to get his mate to the hospital, but the important thing is that he gets jongdae there just in time. his mate has chosen for their baby to be delivered via c-section, so baekhyun is forced to sit in the waiting room until the baby is out. he hates that all he can do is sit around and wait while his omega is in pain. he feels bad that he won’t be there to hold jongdae’s hand or hear their baby cry for the first time. he sighs, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. the hospital’s waiting room chairs aren’t comfortable. a nurse comes to fetch him soon after and he can’t contain his glee- but he’s nervous, too. he’s about to meet the child he helped create and he’s worried the baby won’t react well to him. he can’t hear anything with the door closed, but the moment he pushes it open he hears jongdae’s soft voice and tiny, tiny coos. jongdae looks exhausted but happy, a tiny pink bundle cradled to his chest. 

“baekkie,” he says, his voice soft and scratchy. “come meet our little bean.”

“oh my god…” baekhyun rushes over to sit next to jongdae’s bed, peeking over at the baby. “oh, wow…”

“baekhyunnie, do you wanna hold your daughter?” jongdae asks softly, kissing the baby’s forehead. 

“yeah… yeah, i do.” he watches as his mate places their baby girl in his arms, holding the newborn close and securely. “wow, dae… she’s so tiny…”

“i know… her little hands are so small, baek. they’ll fit around your finger… ah, she’s so cute. she’s definitely my baby.”

“shush, you’re ruining the moment. oh, by the way. i might’ve texted chanyeol since he’s the godfather… so prepare yourself, he probably wants to be the first to see her.”

“i guess we have to enjoy the last peaceful moment we’re ever gonna get.” jongdae sighs, mushing his cheek against baekhyun’s shoulder. “she needs a name…”

“hm…” baekhyun looks down at the baby, smiling when she looks up at him with wide eyes. “what about jangmi?”

“jangmi… yeah… that’s perfect.” jongdae smiles, reaching over to stroke his daughter’s cheek. “perfect name for our princess.”

“she’s gonna be so spoiled,” baekhyun murmurs. “between you and me… and all of our friends.”

“then we better try to raise as humbly as we can,” jongdae whines. “now give me back my baby. i carried her for nine months  _ and  _ gave birth to her, sort of, so gimme.”

“so demanding,” baekhyun sighs, handing the baby back to his mate. “enjoy your quality bonding time before chanyeol steals her.”

a knock on the door distracts them from the baby. they both look over and then, a moment later, the door opens and chanyeol peeks in. 

“are we allowed in yet?” he asks, practically vibrating from excitement. 

“fine,” jongdae sighs, pouting down at the baby. jangmi coos softly, content in her omega parent’s arms. “if you make my baby love you more than me, i’ll murder you.” 

“wow, okay, violent.” chanyeol shuffles in, tugging his mate, junmyeon, in with him. he rolls his eyes at chanyeol’s antics, but still manages to look at him fondly. “let me see the baby!”

“be patient,” jongdae replies, frowning. “take a seat and please lower your voice. she’s starting to settle down.”

chanyeol does as he’s told and junmyeon takes his phone out, no doubt readying himself to take pictures of his mate holding a baby. chanyeol takes a good look at jangmi and squeals. 

“baby girl!” he exclaims, grinning at the happy couple. “aw, she’s so cute. of course she does, she looks like jongdae.”

“i hate you,” baekhyun says, watching as jongdae passes the baby over to chanyeol, who cradles her close and starts cooing. 

“oh, she’s got your chubby cheeks, baek!” chanyeol says, poking the baby. “wah, what a cutie.”

“please have your own child,” jongdae mumbles, eyeing chanyeol. “so you don’t have to steal mine.”

“oh, we will,” junmyeon says sweetly. “maybe in a few years.”

“or months,” chanyeol replies, then he’s distracted by patting jangmi’s cheek. “ah, adorable!”

baekhyun and jongdae share a look. the first thing jongdae had noticed when chanyeol entered the room was the milky scent coming from him, and that could only mean one thing. chanyeol’s already got a bun in the oven, even if junmyeon wants to wait a few years before having a kid. 

“junmyeon-hyung, do you wanna hold her?” jongdae asks, making his voice as sugary as he can. 

“i suppose…” junmyeon looks a bit uncomfortable at the thought of holding a baby, but he lets chanyeol place her in his arms. he relaxes a little once the baby is cuddled up against his chest, but still. 

“wah, what a cute couple,” baekhyun coos, cackling when chanyeol’s cheeks turn red. “can i hold my daughter now?”

“but i wanna hold her again,” chanyeol whines loudly. “please, baek?”

“maybe you guys should go home and make a baby of your own,” jongdae purrs, batting his eyelashes at chanyeol and junmyeon. “because, no offense, i’m tired as fuck right now and i wanna take a nap.”

“oh, of course,” junmyeon says, passing the baby back to baekhyun. “we didn’t plan on staying too long, we wouldn’t want to intrude.”

“we’ll come visit when jongdae is home!” chanyeol replies, “and maybe bring y’all some food so you don’t have to worry about cooking. junmyeon makes really good pasta!”

“okay, okay, yeah, great, thank you,” baekhyun murmurs, his attention already stolen by jangmi. how can he focus on chanyeol when he’s holding his child? jongdae relaxes once their friends are gone, closing his eyes with a sigh. 

“so, how do you feel?” baekhyun asks softly, settling down again. 

“tired,” jongdae groans. “sore. a little bit lighter, you know, since i just had a seven pound baby taken out of me.” 

“i can’t believe jangmi weighs seven pounds!” he says. “she’s so light.”

“baek, please lower your voice…” jongdae whines. “let her fall asleep so i don’t feel guilty for napping.”

“mm, okay… aw, she looks so sleepy…” baekhyun coos, pressing a soft kiss to his daughter’s head. “sweet baby… time for a nap, hm?”

“can you believe that chanyeol’s pregnant?” jongdae asks softly. “and junmyeon doesn’t want kids right now… yikes.”

“they’ll figure it out…” baekhyun replies, glancing over at jongdae. “you know junmyeon’s a big softie. there’s no way he’ll be  _ mad _ .”

“i know, but… you know how chanyeollie is, baek,” jongdae pouts. “he’s sensitive… if things go bad or he overreacts, can we let him stay with us? think about it… if junmyeon’s reaction isn’t what he’s hoping for, he’ll probably come to us.”

“well, if that happens, we’ll deal with it,” baekhyun says. “but i doubt junmyeon would react badly.”

“mm… we’ll see. we’re going to be seeing a lot of them now, you know,” jongdae murmurs, holding his arms out and pouting until baekhyun places the baby back in his arms. “this little monster will make sure of that. get ready to start going to the gym, baekkie, i think chanyeol intends to overload us with food…”

“i think it’s nice that he and junmyeon-hyung wanna help us out, though,” baekhyun replies, taking a seat again. “he’s right, you know… my leave isn’t very long and there’s no way i’m gonna make you cook when jangmi needs you more. i can do some cooking, but i dunno how late they’ll want me working once my leave is over.”

“we’ll figure things out,” jongdae says softly, cradling their newborn close to his chest. “we can do it, baekkie.”

they bring jangmi home the next day, happy to get her settled into her room. she sleeps soundly during the afternoon, allowing baekhyun and jongdae to lay with each other for a while until they hear her tiny cries over the baby monitor. jongdae whines, keeping his head on baekhyun’s chest until his mate gets up to soothe the baby. he brings her back to to their room, laying down so jongdae can rest against him again and so jangmi can lay on his chest.

“you should sing to her,” jongdae mumbles, sleepy and quiet. he rests his hand over the baby’s back, snuggling closer to his mate. he coos softly, rubbing jangmi’s back gently when she fusses.

“fuck no,” baekhyun mutters, covering the baby’s ears. “my voice sucks right now, dae.”

“shush,” jongdae whines, laying his head on baekhyun’s chest again so he can kiss his daughter’s tiny cheek. “you’ll taint her mind with curse words before she’s even a week old.”

“it’s fine, i covered her ears.” the alpha says softly, removing his hands from the baby’s ears. “ah, look… so sleepy.” 

“of course she’s sleepy… but she’s probably really hungry, baek.” jongdae sighs, sitting up and scooping jangmi up off of baekhyun. “i’m gonna go feed her and put her back to bed…”

“why can’t you feed her here?” baekhyun’s voice sounds sleepy.

“because... i don’t wanna.” jongdae says, smooching the top of jangmi’s head. “i’ll be right back.”

baekhyun sighs, waiting for jongdae to come back. he closes his eyes, relaxing for the time being until he hears the pat-patting of jongdae’s feet on the wood floor. his mate lays down next to him, snuggling close. he hugs jongdae as close as possible, inhaling his mate’s scent.

“we’re parents, baekkie…” jongdae murmurs, tucking his head into the crook of baekhyun’s neck. baekhyun sighs fondly, maneuvering his omega until jongdae’s laying on top of him. 

“yeah,” he says, tightening his arms around his mate. “we did it, dae. i’m so proud of you… you’re so strong and you’re gonna be a great parent to jangmi.”

“so are you… she’s gonna be just fine, i think.” jongdae smiles slightly. “now we should try to sleep before she wakes up again.”

“mm, good idea,” baekhyun mumbles, kissing his mate gently. “i love you, jongdae.”

“i love you too, baekhyunnie,” jongdae closes his eyes, relaxing against his alpha’s chest. he could get used to this, especially now that he and baekhyun have officially started a family. 

chanyeol’s abundance of homemade meals make everything a little easier, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading... you can reach me @/kissbaeks on twitter


End file.
